With increasing Internet traffic, many Internet service providers (ISPs) have emerged. These ISPs compete for customers, often resulting in customers switching from one ISP to another for several reasons such as cost, customer satisfaction, availability of email options, availability of instant messaging (IM) options, etc. Unfortunately, when a customer of one ISP switches services to another ISP, that customer must often maintain two separate accounts during a transition period. Additionally, when initially switching from one ISP to another, the customer typically must traverse a number of hurdles to properly acclimate to the new ISP environment. In view of the inconveniences during the transition period and, also, in view of the inconveniences associated with the initial switching process, a need exists in the industry.